


Over Tired

by GoatBanana



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I guess I wanted to add some small angst, Light Angst, M/M, SO, Sideshow - Freeform, gunshow, this was supposed to be just cute, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBanana/pseuds/GoatBanana
Summary: Everyone's tired after a long, exhausting mission. Bed seems to get a little worried over the safety of Buck as he just wants to sleep for a bit.





	Over Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what I was doing for this story  
> It all just sort of popped to my head, and I was like..  
> 'okay, why the fuck not?'
> 
> I wanted to write more shit with my good boys  
> so here they are!

_A late night heist had taken place in the process of getting money for Sideshow’s crew. The menacing sirens, notifying there was a robbery, blaring in the crew’s ears._

_It was a tough job. Especially for the inexperienced, but the amount of teamwork thrilled most of their success in achieving their mission._

* * *

It was almost 4am and everyone was getting tired. All of the body movements they had to do, lifting, shooting, it all tuckered them out.

The night was dragging on, and everyone needed rest. All of their great work deserved a nice, welcoming reward, and for the yawns that made a chain reaction in the van, anyone could tell they were ready to pass out.

Buck and Bed were mostly in the back, keeping everyone up for some duration of their drive home, though the two of them were eventually starting to drift away.

Nudges and a little of ‘heys’ were heard from the both of them. Their booming, cheerful voices followed up by others no longer living up the crew as Buck’s eyes became heavier every time they were another mile closer to the house.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet.”

A voice whispered in Buck’s ear. The boy let out a small grumble as he turned himself over to the direction of the familiar voice, and curled himself against the others shoulder. He didn’t have the strength anymore to keep himself awake and kicking.

Bed chuckled softly, his hand weaving on top of Buck’s head, combing through his fluffy hair.

“You have to stay up for a little more. When we’re back you’ll have all of the time to cuddle me, okay?”

“But I’m tired,” Buck said childishly with a whine and a huff. Every heist made him feel exhausted. Even if he rarely went in for the action with guns blazing, he eventually starts to feel sleepy as he watches his teammates battle for money or for the companies.

The ride was slow. The crew was quiet for the most part, sitting there watching the dark sky and the stars that twinkled in their sight. Tomato was driving. Being the most sober and active member of the group, he was always up to driving home. A distant song played on the radio; a soft and calming tune. Criken was the passenger, keeping a look out for any dangers while tapping his fingers to the beat of the song. Everyone else was battling with sleep, though a few played on their phones or handheld gaming devices as the vans engine and radio hummed softly in their ears.

Bed and Buck were the only ones talking. The two of them, snuggling closer once Buck decided he couldn’t stay up anymore. It was relaxing. The moon and the devices screens only lightening up the inside of the van.

“How 'bout we play a game, hm? Will that keep you up?” Bed’s suggestion had Buck tilt his head to face his partner. The soft and smoothness of his face appearing in his eyesight, dim from little light. Buck loved seeing Bed. Whether or not it’s for a quick second, or at his worst, he always had a gorgeous expression to his appearance.

“Sure…”

“How about eye spy?”

Buck chuckled, “in the dark? I can barely see anything right now.”

“Right, um..” Bed hummed for a second, thinking of what else to do. It needed to be something simple, but also not boring. They were close enough to home that a long game wouldn’t be really smart at the moment.

His eyes went to Buck’s, his hand still settled in the others hair.

“You know what? Nevermind the game.” Bed’s lips curled up to a smile as he admired his partner.

The look of tiredness did suit him.

Every night they went to bed, there was no denying it that Bed would take every glance he could get of the other male; having to take in the appearance and keeping it in his mind as he falls asleep with him.

“Why don’t we just nap already?” Buck grumbled again, his body no longer in his seat and more-so squished against Bed, “what’s so harmful about a little nap, huh?”

“Well…”

“See? You can’t think of anything. Let’s just.. close our eyes and wake up when we’re home.”

Bed hesitated. He may have thought that sleeping wouldn’t be so bad, but the risks of them getting caught again is a huge problem. Now, he shouldn’t be thinking of such things at the moment, but he wants Buck to stay safe. When Buck joined their missions, it gave him major anxiety. There’s no such place that a young, pure boy should be in. There’s dangers, and Bed wants to protect him from harm.

“What if something happens when you fall asleep?”

Buck raised his head, his eyebrows furrowing in question, “what do you mean?”

“I mean..” Bed’s eyes shifted away from the others direction, his gaze now looking out of the window and into the dark sky as he rubbed the back of his neck, “What if we get caught? Even if we’re on the backroads, and you’re asleep? You wouldn’t know what the hell’s happening.”

“Bed…”

Buck’s lips turned into a frown. He knew his partner was fighting something. At times Buck would notice it in the others eyes, a slight glisten of worry in his facial expressions whenever Buck decides to join their missions. The fact is, he just wants to be there for his friends, for his partner. If there was something to go wrong, Buck wanted to be there. No matter the consequences.

“You shouldn’t think that way. We’re fine now, okay? All of the dangers are out of our way, Bed.”

“But what if they come back? What if they want you instead?”

There was a pause. Silence was now speaking it’s presence. The crew seemed to not only mind their own business, but weren’t even hearing the two of them talk. It was a slight relief, though as Buck and Bed sat in their seats, sad and hesitant, it seemed like they needed an extra voice to express their feelings and thoughts.

“Bed, you’re worrying too much. I-I-I know you care for me, but none of that is likely to happen. Especially when we have Tomato and Criken as our eyes in the front.” Buck slowly raised his hand and placed it on the others shoulder, almost to comfort him.

“But what if it does?”

Bed finally looked back to the other male, his eyes glistening with glossiness.

Buck felt like tearing up. He hated seeing someone upset, and the sight he’s seeing right now isn’t helping that dark pit in his stomach.

The ride home was slowing down even more, and all he wanted to do was head to his room quick and get away from everything. As much as Buck cared for his friends and partners feelings, it sure left himself feeling gross and depressed.

A sigh escaped his mouth, “it won’t happen, and if it does… I know I can trust you and the others to help out.”

“But, can-can we stop talking about this, Bed? We’re almost home anyways.”

Bed opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead, he nodded in agreement, leaving anymore of his thoughts away and out of reach.

“Sorry, yeah. I didn’t mean to- I mean, I–”

Buck tilted Bed’s head, their faces now closer than before. His eyes gazed into the others, his hand rested upon the back of Bed’s neck as he dipped in for a small kiss.

Bed connected his lips back, after a second of hesitating, his frown no longer appeared on his face as he took in the affection.

It took a few seconds until their connection was pulled away. They were gazing into each others eyes, Buck checking for anymore hints of worry and sadness and Bed admiring the colours of the males orbs.

“Don’t apologize–”

“Hey, sleepyheads, we’re home!”

Tomato’s voice boomed across the vans walls, waking up any members that were sleeping with a slight startle.

Bed and Buck took their sweet time looking at eachother as the doors opened and the crew hopped out, quickly heading in the house to finally get proper rest.

Bed rubbed Buck’s rosy cheeks, feeling the softness of them before slowly making his way out, followed by Buck being behind him. They groaned at the popping sounds of their joints as their legs straightened out.

A small sigh was heard from Buck as he took the others hand and looked up.

“Let’s go to bed, okay? No more worrying.”

“Yeah..” Bed nodded, letting his hand be intertwined by his partners as he slowly walked his way to the building.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
